


Delivery Order

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're tired, don't order anything by phone. Or if you do that, make sure you don't answer anything absentmindedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Order

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Warning: unbeta-ed. Expect many errors on grammars, vocabs, typos, etc.
> 
> This seemed so cute in my head but when I wrote it down I failed miserably orz 
> 
> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bj738ytB0j0&feature=youtu.be

Kagami was freaking tired and really hungry so this time, he felt like treating himself and decided to order a delivery of cheese burgers from Maji Burger so he didn’t need to leave his appartment or cook anything.

He reached his phone and dialed Maji Burger’s number.

“Hi, I’d like to order twenty cheese burgers,” Kagami said after he heard someone from Maji Burger answered the phone.

“Twenty cheese burgers, that’s right,” Kagami repeated. “No, I don’t need anything else.” Kagami was really tired and he wanted to eat his burgers as soon as possible so he began to answer the question from the Maji Burger guy absentmindedly. He did think that the voice of the Maji Burger guy was really familiar, but he couldn’t recall who else had that kind of suave voice.

 “Okay cool. Yeah, great. That’s fine. Fifteen minutes? Awesome. Yup. Love ya, bye.”

Kagami ended the phone call and was almost lying himself down on the sofa when a sudden realization hit him.

_Did he really end the conversation with ‘love ya’?!_

“Aaaaaargh! What was gotten into meeee?!” Kagami pulled his hair and let himself fell down on the sofa and continued screaming histerically.

Around fifteen minutes later, he heard his doorbell rang. Kagami was thorn between open the door and face his embarassment or pretend not to be home, but he was really hungry he finally got up from his sofa and open the door.

“Hi, babe.”

It seemed like someone up there was in the mood to prank him. Aomine fucking Daiki was standing in front of him, with his burgers delivery and Maji Burger’s uniform.

“What the fuck?!”

Aomine just smirked and handed him his order. “Your twenty cheese burgers, Bakagami.”

Kagami received it and pay Aomine. “I don’t know you, uh, work at Maji Burger?”

“I just started last week.”

“I see,” Kagami started fidgeting. If Aomine was the one who delivered his order, there was no way he also the one who was talking to him on the phone, right? Right? But the memory of the familiar suave voice began to creep into his mind.

_‘No. That voice is similar to Aomine’s. But a lot of people have that kind of voice too,’_ he decided to think positively.

Aomine done counting the money and smiled to Kagami. “Anything else?”

Kagami shook his head. “That’d be all.”

Aomine nodded and turned away. But before Kagami could breathe on relief, Aomine turned back to him, looked him straight in the eye and said, “Love you too. Bye,” and without even waiting for Kagami’s respond, he laughed and walked away, leaving Kagami stood in front of his apartement alone with face as red as his hair.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Troye Sivan.**

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see how bad my English is since I'm not a native, I'm desperately looking for a beta editor orz. But please note that I don't write regularly. I write whenever I want and whenever I can. I can write 7 fanfics in a week, or none in a year orz So, if you can put up with that, feel free to contact me :D Thank you very much!


End file.
